All I Got Was This Disgusted Feeling
by Corky the Quirk
Summary: I slept with Richard Cameron and all I got was this disgusted feeling... Millie Copperfield had no knowledge of Richard Cameron before summer camp. Unfortunately, she meets Charlie Dalton a little too late for a warning.
1. Letters Home

**Author's Note:** Gah, somebody stop me! I keep starting stories and then I get behind on updating my old ones! I just...get too excited and then can't hold back! Anyway, here is the beginning of my latest idea. The original title was supposed to be: _I Slept With Richard Cameron and All I Got Was This Disgusted Feeling_ but FF decided that was too many words. :(

Don't worry, the entire story will not be told in letters, that is just how the first chapter is written in order to give you a glimpse at how the main character, Millicent Copperfield, acts towards certain people and some background information. Hopefully you enjoy it :) The letters are separated by bold and italics...

**Disclaimer:** None of the poets are mine. I own the rest of the characters, although they probably won't be in it much except for Millie.

Chapter One: Letters Home

* * *

**Dear Mom,**

**I started the school year off rather successfully, earning top marks in all of my classes. There is a new student here at Colt Academy. He hails from Welton Academy. I'm sure Dad would be glad to know someone from his alma mater is in such close proximity to me. All the way from Vermont to Wisconsin. That seems like an incredibly long way to get an education, especially if he was at Welton to begin with. However, it is not my place to judge the decisions of others; so I shall lace my fingers together and place them in my lap like a proper young lady. Besides that, there is nothing much to say about school. The teachers are all the same and they drone on and on until the clock tower bell dismisses us.**

**I will see you on Thanksgiving break. Say 'hello' to Dad, since I know writing him a letter would be fruitless and a waste of precious study time.**

**Love,**

**Millicent**

_Roxy! Foxy! Roxy!_

_How I have missed you! Ugh. I just wrote a letter to my mom, acting as if I actually cared about school and all that good stuff. Do you think our parents actually buy that? Mine do apparently. That or they're just as good at acting as I am._

_Colt Academy is as boring and pointless as ever. I wish I was still at Seafort with you. I mean really. Who would have thought I'd get expelled for putting firecrackers in the cupcakes at your brother's graduation? The whole graduating class loved it and I was merely a prank-pulling freshman at the time. Not fair. Oh well. There are better looking young men here at Colt anyway. I bet you're jealous. :P_

_How was summer without me? I can't believe my parents forced me to be a camp counselor at that stupid Sunnyside Camp Grounds place. Sure, it'll look good when applying for Universities (because I _refuse_ to be a good little housewife!0 but I made one of the _biggest_ mistakes of my life ever. Besides the whole cupcake incident, of course._

_See…I met a guy. Don't all horrible stories start out that way? He was decent looking I guess. I would never swoon over him or anything, but you have to keep in mind that at camp my resources are limited and I don't have many choices. Anyway, he was acting like this big know-it-all until I put him in his place and told him that standing up in a canoe was, in fact, _not_ an okay thing to do. And then I promptly shoved him overboard and coaxed our little campers to continue paddling; leaving Rich, that's his name, to fend for himself in the murky water of the lake._

_This, obviously, is not the worst of my sordid tale. Ever since then he followed me around like a love sick puppy. Annoying to no end, let me tell you. And, of course, at the end of the summer all of the counselors got together on the last night after all of the campers had been picked up by their parents for one last hoorah. Well, I got wasted since I'm not used to so much liquor being around and I ended up sleeping with the loser. He has sent me a letter every single day since then. I have yet to reply to any of them. I have a feeling he was a virgin. And we both know that I haven't been a virgin since sophomore year. So this is not a good thing. He is extremely attached and I have sworn off drinking for the rest of my teenage life._

_How is your school year going, foxy Roxy? Do you have a creepy redhead that you accidentally did the dirty with over the summer writing you love letters and bad poetry? No? Consider yourself lucky._

_Your totally awesome, albeit slightly too risk-taking, friend,_

_Millie _

**Hey Jack,**

**You should probably fix the dent in the back fender of the Impala before Dad sees it or you'll probably be the one to take the blame. Because innocent young women such as myself would never slam full speed into the mailbox. Thanks, bro. Have a great time at Seafort without me.**

**See you at Thanksgiving,**

**Millie**

_Dear Grandma and Grandpa,_

_Thanks for the birthday present. I can never have too many socks. Although, my birthday isn't for a few months and I turned thirteen almost five years ago._

_Love,_

_Millikins_

**Dear**** Richard,**

**I have received all of your excruciatingly detailed letters, so I won't bother asking you how school is. Since I already know.**

**First, I would like to remind you that although we had relations of the biblical kind ONE TIME, my mind was clouded over with alcohol and I realize that my judgment was way off. Please keep in mind that it was a mistake. M. I. S. T. A. K. E.**

**Second, I don't think you asking for a clipping of my hair is as "romantic" as you think it is. Therefore I will not be sending you one.**

**Third, there's a new boy here at Colt that transferred from Welton. His name is Charlie Dalton. You probably know him so I'll make sure to say 'hi' to him for you.**

**-Mill**

**P.S. Don't feel obligated to write to me every day. Once a month would be more than sufficient, thanks.**

**P.P.S. I don't think poetry is your true calling. Keep up your Physics studies.

* * *

**

**

* * *

****Author's Note:** There we have it. Leave your comments and criticisms thanks!**  
**


	2. First Impressions

**Author's Note:** Hello! Sorry I take so long to update. Call it procrastination. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the poets...

* * *

Millie Copperfield was sitting at one of the long tables in the cafeteria, ignoring her friends' constant chattering. Her one elbow was on the table in a rather unladylike fashion, supporting her chin in her hand, while the opposite appendage was absentmindedly stirring the oatmeal in front of her. It was Saturday morning and Charlie Dalton looked like hell. His eyes were blood-shot and his fair hair was sticking out at odd angles. One side of his shirt collar was popped and, from where she was seated, Millie could tell the buttons on his shirt were blatantly mismatched.

"He's definitely got that 'sexy-brooding-bad-boy' look going for him," Ann Hartman remarked when she noticed Millie's gaze.

Carol Bullstrode snorted. "Or the 'drugged-up-stoner' look."

Millie grinned. "I think it's more of a 'tortured-soul' look."

Carol and Ann raised their eyebrows and exchanged a thoughtful glance. "Either way," Ann decided, "He's attractive."

Millie furrowed her brows for a moment before speaking. "I'm going to talk to him."

Carol blinked in disbelief. "Oh really? Because that boy refuses to play nice with anybody."

"Since when has Magnificent Millie ever backed down from a challenge, though?" Ann rhetorically asked before giving Millie the thumbs up and practically shoving her from the bench.

Millie splayed her hands out before landing on the stone-cold ground of their school's dining hall. She turned around, glaring up at Carol, who merely shrugged her shoulders and smiled innocently. Millie sighed, pulling herself off of the floor and straightening out her casual skirt and sweater outfit. She cleared her throat, tossing her hair over her shoulders, and holding her head high, confidently walking over to where Charlie was gloomily drooping. She plopped down directly across from him and extended her hand, a perky grin plastered to her face. "I don't think we've been properly introduced just yet. I'm Millicent Copperfield. Everyone calls me Millie."

Charlie's eyes slowly dragged themselves from the adjacent wall that he had been concentrating on and stared into Millie's with absolutely no emotion. Why was this overly chipper, extremely annoying, stupidly preppy, yet nicely chesty, girl talking to him? Had he not made it clear to the entire school body that he wanted to be _left alone_? He grumbled to himself, running a hand through his already unkempt hair and ignored her outstretched appendage. He wasn't in the mood to be greeted by cheerleader type girls. He just wasn't in the mood for anything.

Millie blinked, deflating slightly. She glanced over her shoulder when Charlie went back to glaring at a nearby wall. Carol and Ann were both staring with gaping mouths and raised brows. Millie cleared her throat again, bringing her attention back to Charlie. "Well, um…so you're the new student."

Charlie scoffed, snorting slightly as he shook his head. He sighed in sarcastic amusement. "And you're oh-so-observant."

Cam furrowed her eyebrows and let her still-extended arm retreat back to her side. She pursed her lips. "Well…you're oh-so-rude!"

Charlie met her eyes, cold and calculating. "I never claimed not to be, _Millicent_," he practically hissed at her, his hands fisting on the table.

Millie stared for a second as his fingers coiled inward. There were rumors spreading that this boy had been expelled from his old school for attacking some poor slob. And Richard had warned her when she had first mentioned Charlie that he was a bad guy to mess with. Millie gulped, leaning backwards. "I was only trying to be friendly, whatever-your-name-is!" Sure, she knew his name was Charles Theodore Dalton III, but that wasn't the point. She wanted him to interact with her, and the least he could do was give her his name. She raised an eyebrow, setting an elbow on the table and propping her chin up, blinking in patience.

Charlie blinked back, his face blank. "You're not getting my name, doll."

Millie's jaw dropped and her impression of a starving goldfish was impeccable. "You…you…" For once in her life, Millicent Copperfield was speechless. Usually boys caved to her naturally charm and bubbly attitude!

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled darkly. "Me…me…" he mocked before standing up and glancing over at her friends. "You can tell them to fuck off as well," she informed Millie with a wink. "No one is going to be winning me over anytime soon, _Millicent_."

Millie narrowed her eyes at him. She stayed seated at the table, watching the frustratingly stubborn new kid walk away from her without a backward glance. Well that certainly hadn't gone according to plan. 


End file.
